


Consent me, Bitch!

by zungenleid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles und Derek liegen halbnackt auf einem Bett - und diskutieren. Wie viel schlimmer kann es noch werden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent me, Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist ein Beitrag für de_bingo 2013 auf livejournal für den Prompt Sex. 
> 
> Gewidmet rei17, die nicht nur meine Zweifel zerstreut sondern auch diesen grandiosen Titel erdacht hat. You rock, girl!

Sein Dad ist außer Haus und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten führt Stiles das Leben eines ganz normalen Teenagers.

Okay, vielleicht nicht das eines normalen Teenagers.

Sondern das eines _sehr glücklichen_.

Immerhin liegt er auf seinem Bett und macht mit Derek Hale rum.

Derek Ich-habe-mehr-Muskeln-als-Captain-America Hale.

Derek Ich-klettere-in-dein-Schlafzimmer-wenn-du-nur-Pyjama-Hosen-anhast Hale.

„Hoffentlich bin ich nicht high“, presst Stiles hervor, während sich Dereks Hände schwer in seine Schultern graben. „Und hoffentlich bist du nicht high, das wäre nämlich ziemlich unangenehm, wenn du mitten drin aufwachen und aufhören…“

„Stiles…“

Dereks Knurren rinnt wie Öl seinen Körper hinunter und löst Gefühle in seinem Bauch aus, die sich am besten mit _heiß_ und _mehrmehrmehr_ beschreiben lassen.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich die Klappe halte, dann war das die falsche Taktik“, haucht er. Das breite, wahrscheinlich völlig idiotische Grinsen kommt dabei ganz von selbst. „Ganz, ganz falsche.“

„Ich merks.“

Dereks Gesicht ist nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen entfernt – ansonsten hätte er das kleine Lächeln wohl kaum bemerkt.

Mit großen, wunderschönen Augen blickt er auf Stiles hinunter. Er kennt die verschiedenen Farben darin – als er zum ersten Mal das Tier unter Dereks Haut hat hervorbrechen sehen, hatten sie in erschreckendem Eisblau geglüht – dann war da die helle Farbe seiner Menschenaugen, die im Sonnenlicht von Grau zu bernsteindurchsetztem Grün wechseln kann, genauso unvorhersehbar und plötzlich wie der Rest von Dereks Auftreten – und natürlich das blutrote Brennen, wenn er zu Werwolf Prime wird, doch Stiles hat keine große Lust, daran zu denken, immerhin bedeutet dieses Rot in den meisten Fällen, dass irgendwer im Krankenhaus landet und sich Blut wie Ölpfützen auf nacktem Asphalt ausbreitet.

Ein harter Biss über seinem Schlüsselbein lässt ihn aufschrecken.

„Hey!“, ruft er und als er die Hände ausstreckt, will er sie wirklich dafür nutzen, um Derek ein Stück wegzuschieben, doch unter seinen Fingern findet er nur ein Chaos aus engem grauen Pulloverstoff und angespannten Schultermuskeln und plötzlich hat er es damit nicht mehr so eilig. „Wa-was sollte das?“  

„Wenn du noch ein bisschen mehr abgedriftet wärst, hätte ich dich von der Decke klauben müssen“, murmelt Derek.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde er sagen, dass Derek verlegen klingt… doch weil das natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn ist, schiebt Stiles diesen absurden Gedanken auf all das Blut, das seinem Gehirn gerade nicht zur Verfügung steht, und zerrt ungeduldig an Dereks Pullover.

„Weniger reden, mehr… andere Sachen“, verlangt Stiles und ja, er ist schon mal wortgewandter gewesen, doch die achtzig Kilo muskulöser, atemberaubend gutaussehender Werwolf über ihm erschweren ihm das Denken gewaltig.

„Ich kann auch aufhören“, droht Derek. Stiles kann die rauen Bartstoppeln an seiner Schläfe spüren, als Derek ihm plötzlich sanft in die Ohrmuschel beißt.

Er fährt zusammen, seine Hüften rucken nach oben, pressen sich gegen Dereks Unterleib und … _wow_.

Das ist neu.

Neu und absolut geil.

„Aufhören?“, sagt Stiles und seine Stimme zittert nur ein winziges bisschen, während er unauffällig versucht, sich noch enger an ihn zu schmiegen. „Na klar. Hör ruhig auf, kein Problem. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mit der Latte in deiner Hose unbedingt in die Öffentlichkeit gehen solltest. Kommt dir beim Autofahren wahrscheinlich in den Weg.“ 

Derek erstarrt, seine Hand bleibt irgendwo auf Stiles‘ Bauch  liegen und oh verdammt, jetzt hat er wahrscheinlich alles versaut. Er und seine große Klappe…

Plötzlich wandert die Hand weiter, streicht über den Bund seiner Schlafanzughose – und dann schiebt sich eins von Dereks Knien gegen Stiles‘ Unterleib und ja, zugegeben, er sieht ein paar Sternchen, aber nur ganz kleine, am Rande seines Blickfelds, die Dereks Gesicht umtanzen.

Ein Kuss wird auf seine Lippen gedrückt und Stiles ist tatsächlich zu lahm, um den Mund aufzumachen, sodass sich Dereks Zunge wieder an seiner Ohrmuschel und an seinem Hals zu schaffen macht.

An seinem sehr empfindlichen Hals.

Stiles _quietscht_. Dafür gibt es kein anderes Wort.

„Ah, nicht… nicht da, okay? Das kitzelt!“, stammelt er und dreht den Kopf so weit es geht zur Seite. Er wird knallrot. Oh Gott, wieso ist er so schrecklich peinlich und unbeholfen, wer ist denn bitte am Nacken kitzelig und wer sagt das einem Werwolf direkt ins Gesicht?

Derek schaut ihn an, mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Okay“, sagt er langsam und entfernt sich ein Stück von Stiles’ Gesicht, lässt seine Hände über die Schultern und Schlüsselbeine nach unten wandern.

Stiles reißt die Augen auf. „Ist das wirklich… okay?“, fragt er atemlos und jetzt endlich hält Derek inne, richtet sich ein Stück weit auf, sodass er wie ein großer Raubvogel über Stiles‘ Kopf hängt. Er ist immer noch vollständig bekleidet, wow, was kann Stiles eigentlich?

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage?“, murmelt Derek stirnrunzelnd.

„Naja, ich meine…“ Er wünscht sich so sehr, dass er die Klappe halten kann, doch sein Körper vibriert wie eine Violinensaite und wenn er diese Energie nicht irgendwie umlenkt, dann ist das Spielchen hier schneller vorbei, als ihm lieb ist. „Ich mein ja nur, ich weiß ein bisschen was über Werwölfe und dass sie eine… nun ja, Faszination mit dem Nacken von Leuten haben ist ja kein großes Geheimnis, oder?“, stammelt er.

„Stiles…“, sagt Derek, schließt die Augen und seufzt, doch ein winzig kleines Lächeln zerrt an seinen Mundwinkeln. „Ich bin ein wenig… beschäftigt, also wenn du bitte zum Punkt kommen würdest. Genau jetzt. Bitte. Oder ich kann für nichts garantieren.“

Dereks Stimme wird immer tiefer, bis Stiles kaum noch die Wörter zwischen all dem Knurren ausmachen kann. Hitze schießt in seine Lenden und wow, seine Pyjamahose tut absolut gar nichts, um ihm in dieser schwierigen Situation beizustehen. Und Derek hat immer noch seinen Pulli, seine Hose und wahrscheinlich sogar noch seine Schuhe an. Verräter, allesamt.

„Stiles…“

„Jaja“, sagt Stiles hastig und reißt den Blick von Dereks Oberkörper los. Worüber hatten sie noch gleich gesprochen? Ach ja.

„Ich… ich will nur wissen, ob das wirklich okay für dich ist. Also… wenn ich nein sage?“

Schlagartig verändert sich Dereks Haltung. Er richtet sich komplett auf, nimmt die Hände von Stiles‘ Körper, was das genaue Gegenteil von dem ist, was er eigentlich wollte und Stiles kann sich das leise Wimmern nicht verkneifen. Doch Dereks plötzlich verkniffenes Gesicht sorgt dafür, dass Stiles sich hastig räuspert und sich trotz der eindeutigen Beule in seiner Hose gerade hinsetzt, so als würde gleich die Mathearbeit ausgeteilt. Wow. Einen unerotischeren Gedanken hatte er noch nie.

Derek sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment an die Decke gehen.

„Ich bin kein Monster, Stiles!“, faucht er leise und zornig.

„Was?“ Jetzt ist er komplett verwirrt. „Das… das hab ich doch auch gar nicht gesagt! Aber ich weiß doch, dass Werwölfe und Hälse eine … besondere Beziehung haben?“

„Na und?!“

Derek schreit ihm mitten ins Gesicht, sodass Stiles zusammenzuckt und unwillkürlich tiefer in die Kissen rutscht.

„Ich... es soll doch schön für dich sein“, fiepst Stiles verwirrt, hilflos und reichlich überfordert. Was hat er denn nun falsch gemacht?

„Und für dich nicht, oder wie?!“

Der Satz kracht wie ein Hammerschlag zwischen sie, es ist plötzlich unendlich still, als sei all das Blut, was Stiles vorher in seinen Ohren hat rauschen hören, vor Angst ganz tief in seinen Körper gekrochen und zittere da nun vor sich hin.

„Ich versteh nicht, was du meinst“, sagt er schließlich, weil Derek wie ein großer schwerer schwarzer Stein auf seinem Bett sitzt und ihn wütend anfunkelt und er weiß, dass er nichts aus diesem kryptisch veranlagten Idioten herauskriegen wird, wenn er nicht den ersten Schritt macht.

Gerade als er den Mund aufmachen will, um diesen ersten Schritt zu machen, greift Derek zärtlich nach seinem Gesicht und schmiegt seine Handflächen an Stiles erhitzte Wangen. Sie fühlen sich auf einmal angenehm kühl an.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was _du_ meinst“, murmelt Derek und seine Daumen malen kleine Kreise unter Stiles‘ Augen. „Du… darfst natürlich nein sagen. Wann immer du willst. Ich würde…“ Einen Moment lang flammt etwas Rotes in Dereks Augen auf, ein warmes glühendes Feuer, so völlig anders als das ungezähmte Raubtier, das sonst darin haust. „Ich würde dir niemals wehtun.“

Bilder blitzen in Stiles‘ Kopf auf, wie Derek ihn gegen Schulspinde schmeißt und er kann sich nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen verbeißen. Derek scheint es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er lächelt tatsächlich ein wenig verlegen.

„Zumindest nicht im Bett“, murmelt er.

„Okay“, sagt Stiles. „Das ist… äh beruhigend zu wissen und es ist ganz großartig, dass wir darüber gesprochen haben, auch wenn ich nicht verstanden habe, wie du jetzt auf dieses Thema gekommen bist…“

Da ist es wieder, das altbewährte verkniffene Derek-Hale-Gesicht, Stiles hatte es fast vermisst, in den zwei Millisekunden, wo es nicht da war.

„Ich komme auf dieses Thema“, sagt Derek gedehnt, so als halte er Stiles für absolut dämlich, „weil du… du bist… arghs!“

Stiles will einen Witz reißen, wirklich, er hat mindestens acht richtig gute Sprüche auf den Lippen, doch plötzlich landet Dereks‘ Mund auf seinem und löscht sie alle aus.

Stiles stöhnt, vielleicht ein bisschen lauter als unbedingt nötig, doch jetzt hat er endlich die Chance dazu und mit Derek als Publikum will er eine grandiose Show abliefern. Was natürlich viel leichter ginge, wenn Derek endlich mal seinen Pullover auszöge. Oder seine Hose.

Derek seufzt. „Stiles, noch einmal. Das hier… das kann nur klappen, wenn du mir vertraust.“

„Ich vertraue dir“, sagt Stiles wie aus der Pistole geschossen und es entspricht absolut der Wahrheit. Er grinst ein wenig dämlich, als er merkt, wie eifrig er dabei klang, aber das ist nichts gegen den überraschten Ausdruck auf Dereks Gesicht.

„Das…das ist… gut“, stammelt er und dann, einfach weil Stiles es kann, schiebt er sein Knie gegen die Hitze zwischen Dereks Schenkel und das halbunterdrückte, überraschte Stöhnen, das er dafür erntet, lässt seinen Kopf beinah explodieren. Vielleicht wird das Ganze ja doch keine Katastrophe, denkt er noch, doch dann lässt sich Derek plötzlich fallen, setzt sich rittlings aufs Stiles‘ Oberschenkel und nagelt ihn auf den zerwühlten Laken fest.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du mir so davon kommst“, murmelt Derek, dann drückt er einen Kuss auf Stiles‘ Wange und sieht ihn voller Ernsthaftigkeit an. „Was zur Hölle denkst du dir denn dabei, nicht „Nein“ zu sagen? Du bist doch sonst nicht solch ein Idiot.“

„Na vielen Dank auch“, antwortet Stiles leicht pikiert und wird zu allem Überfluss auch noch rot. Er wendet den Blick ab, doch Derek presst seine Handgelenke ein wenig fester zusammen, nicht so, dass es wehtut, doch auch nicht so, dass Stiles es ignorieren könnte.

„Schon gut, schon gut, du Alphamännchen, brich mir nicht gleich die Hände! Es ist…ich hab noch nie… also…“

Derek legt den Kopf schief. Von allen Leuten in Beacon Hills muss Stiles natürlich ausgerechnet Derek Hale erwischen, der wahrscheinlich der einzige ist, der nicht weiß, dass Stiles noch Jungfrau ist. Konnten die sowas nicht eigentlich riechen, diese Werwölfe?

Stiles schließt die Augen und gibt sich einen Ruck.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du aufhörst, okay“, gibt er schließlich grummelnd zu. „Mit allem. Mit dem hier. Mit… mir. Und da dachte ich, dass es…“

„Du dachtest, es sei besser, wenn ich alles mache, was ich will, ohne auch nur im Geringsten an dich zu denken?“

„…also wenn du es so ausdrückst, klingt es total doof.“

„Ist es ja auch“, knurrt Derek und besitzt tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, ihm gegen die Stirn zu schnippen.

„Okay, jetzt reichts. Noch weniger sexy und unerotischer als das geht es ja wohl nicht!“

„Sicher?“

Derek grinst ihm zu, streckt sich lang aus, lässt die Muskeln in seinen Armen spielen – und verdammt noch mal, Stiles ist ihm wirklich hoffnungslos verfallen.

„Du weißt, was ich meine“, sagt er ungeduldig und Derek lacht.

Er lacht.

Ein echtes, normales, nicht halb geknurrtes Lachen.  

„Wie schön, dass du dich amüsierst, wirklich, ich fühle mich so begehrenswert im Moment, ignorier mich einfachmnghnhhhhhhh!“

Derek unterbricht ihn mit Küssen und einer Zunge, die in seinen Mund hineinleckt und ihm den Atem raubt. Stiles wird nie wieder die Klappe halten, im ganzen Leben nicht, wenn er dann immer so zum Schweigen gebracht wird, hmm…

Derek grinst ihm selbstzufrieden zu und endlich legen sich seine großen Hände wieder auf Stiles’ Oberkörper und seinen Bauch, wandern langsam nach unten, pressen sich durch dünnen Stoff genau dahin wo Stiles sie am dringendsten braucht.

„Nicht aufhören“, keucht er.

„Hatte ich nicht vor“, ist die Antwort. „Außer du sagst nein.“

„Außer ich sage nein“, gibt Stiles zurück, so ernst es ihm eben möglich ist, während er innerlich zerschmilzt. „Versprochen.“

„Gut.“

Derek lacht, packt Stiles‘ Hosenbund und zieht sie mit quälender Langsamkeit nach unten, kühle Luft streicht über erhitzte Haut und oh Gott, er kann es nicht glauben, Derek ist immer noch angezogen, er wird…

Unten kracht die Haustür ins Schloss.

„Stiles! Ich bin zuhause! Wo steckst du?“

 


End file.
